The Art of Liplocking and More
by shattered teardrops
Summary: This happens before Yi Jung leaves for Sweden. Ga Eul asked him for a simple favor before he leaves. She asked him for ropes. And to top it all off, she asked him for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

* * *

A/n: I wrote this solely for the HOT Byuntae (perverted/lemon) part. It's a no-brainer so don't expect a very interesting plotline. Okies? And this is also a very short story.

* * *

"Sunbae…"

Ga Eul momentarily tugged at the Casanova's coat as she held him from turning his back on her. He had just disclosed to her that he will be leaving for Sweden, and even told that if by then, she still doesn't have her soul mate by her side, he'd be willing to take that place beside her.

Although he left words that meant a great deal of importance for Ga Eul, she could not help be afraid. Yi Jung was going to a foreign country. Of course, there will be a lot of foreign girls. Being the natural charmer that he was, what assurance could she have that he will not forget about her? After all, four years is a long time.

"If you're going to hold me back from leaving, Ga Eul… I'm sorry… I've made up my mind…" Yi Jung replied. His expression was filled with sadness yet his tone came with an unperturbed finality.

"No… That's not what I wanted to say…" Ga Eul looked down and found herself struggling for words to properly express her sentiments. Apparently, she was at a loss. "I-I… Sunbae, I want to ask for a small favor from you…" She continued.

"Okay… What is it?" He asked.

Ga Eul bit her lip before speaking. "A kiss…" She said. "Not a peck on the cheek, not on the forehead… If you really look at me, not as a friend like Jan Di, but as a woman, I'd like you to kiss me like how you kiss your other women…"

Yi Jung smiled as he lifted his hand and held Ga Eul's chin. "Why would you want to be kissed like other women if I could give you a kiss that would only be yours? I was hoping you'd save your lips for me until I return…" He said. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to know the reason why… Coming from you, it's really a surprise." He added.

Ga Eul averted her gaze, unable to look into his eyes as she frowned. "I want to be sure… I want to be sure if you really see me as a woman and not as the girl you always teased and argued against before…" Almost helplessly, Ga Eul looked into Yi Jung's eyes with utmost forlorn and sadness. "Four years is a long time… And… And I don't know if you could still come back as you promised… It's you we're talking about here, after all. I don't even know how many girls would throw themselves at your disposal…"

Hearing her speak of her doubts and frailty, Yi Jung found himself smiling even more. He wordlessly pulled her into a tight embrace and planted a feathery kiss on her forehead as he held her. He would no doubt, miss her above anyone else.

"Hey, you give me so little credit… Do you think I can't be faithful?"

"Well, you are So Yi Jung… That mere fact explains itself quite clearly."

Yi Jung chuckled. "True, true…" He agreed. "But I intend to change that…" He added. Clutching her hand in his, Yi Jung led Ga Eul inside his work shop to ensure privacy as he would like to her everything he knew about the art of lip-locking and the overwhelming effects of a passionate kiss. And maybe… just maybe… he could teach her more.

"So… Chu Ga Eul… Are you ready to experience the art of lip-locking?" He whispered unto her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

* * *

A/n: This may cause disappointments and unresolved sexual tension so please... laugh it all off, okies? This is a friendly warning, but a wanring nonetheless. =)

* * *

Ga Eul and Yi Jung stood face to face with each other. Ga Eul was beginning to fidget with her hands as she sensed that something very uncomfortable was about to come up. She was beginning to regret asking him of such a... such an unlikely favor. And looking at him, he seemed like he was enjoying every minute of it.

A small smile never left Yi Jung's lips. Part of the reason was his amusement for innocent Ga Eul's nervousness. She looked so utterly clueless and completely helpless as to what to do that Yi Jung simply couldn't resist teasing her.

He slowly took a step forward and placed a hand on her face. Ga Eul flinched from his touch but did not move away. Yi Jung could clearly sense her anxiety as he slowly bent his head down to approach her lips.

Seeing that Yi Jung's face was only a few centimeters from hers, Ga Eul closed her eyes and waited for his lips. Apparently, his kiss never came. She opened her eyes only to see that Yi Jung was standing so close to her with that handsomely charming smile playing on his lips.

Ga Eul opened her mouth to complain when Yi Jung suddenly snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Simultaneously, the hand that was on Ga Eul's face moved unto holding her jaw and pulled her face closer, thereby, finally closing the gap between their lips.

Wide-eyed and completely taken aback, Ga Eul's mind momentarily froze upon realizing the fact that Yi Jung was actually kissing her! Slowly, she began to relax under her arms and closed her eyes as she received Yi Jung's kiss wholeheartedly. Her arms seemed to have moved on their own and encircled themselves on Yi Jung's waist.

As for Yi Jung, he had long been making speculations on how Ga Eul's lips would taste like. How many times had he kissed her lips in his dreams? But of course, reality was much sweeter. He slowly deepened the kiss and went as far as nibbling her luscious lower lip.

At first, Ga Eul did not know what to do… Until she felt Yi Jung nibbling on her lower lip. Mimicking the action of his lips, she readily responded to his kiss and found herself tightening her arms around him. She parted her lips a little allowed Yi Jung greater access on hers.

The kiss was sweet, slow and unhurried. Yi Jung had never kissed someone at such a pace. It was passionate yet not lustful. It was not urgent, rather, it was giving. It was in this kiss that Yi Jung could fully express himself, and his growing fondness and affection for the country bumpkin.

Painfully, almost unbearably, Yi Jung decided to end the kiss and hugged her tightly instead. For what reason? He was afraid that he might not be able to hold himself any longer and end up doing things she wasn't ready for.

After all, Ga Eul wasn't a woman like his playmates.

She was his innocent country bumpkin.

"That… Chu Ga Eul, was a kiss…" Yi Jung whispered breathlessly. "Satisfied?" He asked as he released her from the hug and stared longingly into her eyes.

The kiss undoubtedly brought forth certain reactions into his body. But for now, he'll endure it. Ga Eul was a woman worth cherishing. He did not want to pressure her into things that might strip her off of her innocence. Although, of course, given the chance, he badly wanted to…

"Well now, I think I've fulfilled the favor that you've asked of me… Why don't I send you back at the porridge house?" Yi Jung was about to turn away when a hand suddenly tugged at his arm.

It was Ga Eul.

Her expression was hesitant and longing. Her eyes met his in a silent connection. It was then that Yi Jung knew that he was in for a very deep fall unto her. And surprisingly, he didn't spread his wings to escape. This time, he was allowing himself to fall free…

He was allowing his heart to find its pair…

He was allowing his soul to find its mate…

"Sunbae… Would it be too much if I asked for another favor?"

Puzzled, Yi Jung fully faced her again and held both her hands in his. With a smile, he spoke. "Doing a favor for you would never be too much… Tell me, what is it this time?" His voice was soothing as he held her hand firmly.

"More…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

* * *

A/n: I appreciate the the faves and the author/story alert subscriptions, but I'd like to know what you guys think. So please do leave me some comments, aight? =)

* * *

For a moment, Yi Jung didn't understand the look of longing that was written all over Ga Eul's face. Like an unexpected scene from a movie, he saw Ga Eul take a step forward towards him. She placed both her hands on either sides of his face and stood on her toes to be able to close the gap which separated their lips.

For a moment, Yi Jung was stunned. His eyes were wide when he realized that Chu Ga Eul daringly took the initiative to plant an inviting kiss on his lips. For a few seconds, he found himself unable to respond. The mere fact that the country bumpkin had actually taken the initiative to kiss him greatly astounded him.

But he liked it.

The feeling of her lips on his. He definitely liked it.

However, Yi Jung also knew that his self-control was already hanging by a mere thread. He knew that his body was beginning to respond quite quickly to her touch. If this persisted, he might not be able to resist his urges at all.

With one strong push, Yi Jung held Ga Eul with both hands on her shoulder and abruptly ended her kiss. He was breathing heavily as he did. It took too much restrain on his part to refuse Ga Eul's kiss.

He gulped hard before continuing to speak. "Ga Eul… Stop this…" He said in a husky voice in between ragged breaths. He suddenly realized how the temperature inside the room suddenly rose up to an unexplainable height.

"You… didn't like it?" She asked in a small voice as she stared into his eyes.

"N-No… I liked it… I mean…" Yi Jung couldn't find the right words to explain to her how much she was torturing him with her sweet and alluring kisses. "I-I… I don't want to do things which you're not yet ready for…" He exasperatedly explained.

"Who says I'm not ready?" She asked. Her eyes still round and innocent as she stared back at him.

Her statement suddenly made Yi Jung uncomfortable. "Yah… Chu Ga Eul… I'm not playing around here. I'm being serious… You don't know what you're doing to me…" He said. It was hard to explain to someone as innocent as Ga Eul about… these things.

Ga Eul pouted. "Why? What exactly am I doing to you?" She asked straightly without pause. This, of course, caught Yi Jung offguard.

"Well… It's hard…" He breathlessly replied with a pained expression on his face.

"How can it be so hard to explain?! Just say it already! Be honest!" Ga Eul continued to pester.

"That's not it… Ga Eul, what I meant is… it's getting 'hard'…"

"Hard?"

Honestly, Yi Jung was getting frustrated about explaining things such as this to Ga Eul. If only she wasn't so innocent, it wouldn't be so difficult! Yi Jung heaved out an exasperated sigh and hugged Ga Eul.

"Down there… It's getting hard…" He whispered huskily into her ears. He especially leaned the lower part of his body unto her so that she'll be able to understand what he meant when he said 'down there'.

Ga Eul gasped. "Oh…" Her face suddenly flushed red in pure embarrassment as she realized what Yi Jung meant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

* * *

a/n: A bit OOC here. You have been warned. hehe Comments are loved! =)  


* * *

"Then… what do we do?" Ga Eul innocently asked, her eyes round and questioning.

Yi Jung smiled sheepishly. "We don't do anything about it, Ga Eul. It'll… Um… Lie down soon… I think…" He explained quite uncomfortably. Yi Jung's face was reddening furiously. Never had he ever discussed his 'down there' so openly with a woman. And NEVER had he ever allowed his 'down there' to stand up and do nothing. NEVER. But since it was Ga Eul whom he was with at that exact moment, Yi Jung treated her with the respect she deserved.

"But-But… wouldn't it be har- I mean, difficult for you?" She asked again.

Yi Jung continued to smile. He lifted one hand and held Ga Eul by the chin. "Whether it's hard for me or not… You don't have to be worried about that. Why don't we go back to the porridge shop now?" Yi Jung attempted to change the topic since he was getting really, really uncomfortable discussing his erection with oh-so-innocent Ga Eul. Come on, who would be comfortable discussing erection with a completely clueless country bumpkin?!

Yi Jung was about to turn away when Ga Eul held him by the arm again. For the third time, Yi Jung looked back to stare at Ga Eul questioningly. "What is it this time?" He asked, trying to sound exasperated but was doing a poor attempt at it.

"Sunbae, I'd like to ask for another favor… Please?" Ga Eul pleaded with hard-to-resist puppy-dog eyes. "Just one last favor… This is the last one, I promise!" She added, continuing to plead at the Casanova.

Yi Jung sighed. It's bad enough that he was being sexually aroused at this time. Now, Ga Eul was putting on that puppy-dog-eyes which he couldn't resist. "Fine. This is the last one, okay?" He agreed and confirmed.

Ga Eul enthusiastically nodded and smiled triumphantly. "Sunbae, do you have ropes?" She asked.

'Ropes?' Yi Jung thought. "What do you need ropes for?" He asked in pure puzzlement. Why would the country bumpkin need ropes for? Well, ropes were usually used for tying things, right? Does that mean she had to tie something?? O_o?? The idea of needing ropes made Yi Jung think of various perverted thoughts. He kept on imagining innocent Ga Eul doing… er… kinky things. And of course, since he was still sexually aroused, his thoughts weren't helping. Not at all.

"Well, it's hard to explain… But to put it simply, I need to tie you up…" Ga Eul continued to smile quite enthusiastically.

Yi Jung began to gulp hard. "And why do you need to tie me up?" He asked.

"Well, because I'm going to teach you a lesson…" She answered.

"What lesson might that be?"

"It's a secret! If you want to know, I need ropes now and I need to tie you up!" She grinned with a wicked smile painted on her lips. Maybe Chu Ga Eul wasn't such an innocent country bumpkin after all. Who knows?

Yi Jung thought for a moment and decided to agree. Whatever it was that Ga Eul was trying to do, his curiosity was getting piqued by it so he decided to agree. He went towards the stockroom for a moment and emerged with a rope in his hands a moment later. He gave the rope to Ga Eul and began to watch as she slowly spread the rope.

"Sunbae, I need you to sit down…"

"Alright…" Yi Jung hesitantly sat down by a three-legged stool and silently watched as Ga Eul enthusiastically tied him up. "I have really no idea what you're trying to do, Ga Eul…" He admitted.

"I know… Isn't it exciting?" She grinned. She carefully tied up Yi Jung's hands behind his back. She made sure that the ropes tying his hands were bound tightly and then, she stood in front of him and removed her coat. "Sunbae, I want to teach you something too… Do you want to know what it is?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

* * *

Ga Eul came closer to where Yi Jung sat with a wicked smile on her face. She leaned in forward until she was bending down and slowly whispered to Yi Jung's right ear. "I'm going to teach you how to submit…" She said. "You see, Sunbae, you've always been so dominant and cocky… I want to see you helpless…"

With her warmth breath on his ear, Yi Jung felt his spines tingle as he let a shuddering sigh escape his lips. "Yah…" Yi Jung gulped hard. He never thought Ga Eul could be so… aggressive. "Chu Ga Eul, what are you doing?" He asked with his voice trembling, not with fear, but with excitement.

Without another word, Ga Eul sat on Yi Jung's lap, still with a wicked smile on her face. With soft and delicate fingers, she slowly undid the buttons of Yi Jungs's coat. "You know what, Sunbae, I'm tired of you…" She said.

"I'm tired of always chasing you… Always coaxing you… Always trying to make you fall for me… This time, I'm going to make you pay for everything I had to do to make you notice me…"

With his coat fully unbuttoned, Ga Eul seductively slid her hands inside the coat and grabbed the end of Yi Jung's white polo shirt inside to yank it out from being tucked under his pants. "And I've always been curious about how you'd look like if I do something surprising… Like maybe… Undress you?"

Yi Jung blinked a few times to convince himself that he wasn't dreaming. Was this really Chu Ga Eul that was in front of him? Was this real? Was Chu Ga Eul really sitting on his lap while slowly unbuttoning his white polo shirt with her hands? The innocent Ga Eul??

Ga Eul suddenly pouted. "Sunbae, you look like you've seen a ghost… And you're not even talking… Are you scared?" She asked.

"I-I'm just surprised… That's all…" He replied with his quivering voice.

A wide smile crept up Ga Eul's lips as she finished unbuttoning Yi Jung's shirt. With child-like enthusiasm and delight, she slowly parted the fabric of his polo shirt and feasted on the sight of Yi Jung's bare chest.

His torso was nothing she imagined. She always thought that Yi Jung hid his body because he was shy of his lanky frame. He didn't even dare to be naked when he competed with Jan Di in swimming. However, as Ga Eul feasted her eyes on his bare torso, she clearly was wrong…

His body was firm, not too bulky, and not too slim. There wasn't a trace of fat but it wasn't what you can call 'skinny'. Unable to resist the urge to touch, Ga Eul slowly traced the contours of his torso… From his solid chest to his firmly sculpted buns… Her hands slowly traced them with child-like enthusiasm…

"Don't do that…" Yi Jung suddenly spoke.

When Ga Eul looked at his face, she was greeted by a serious expression. Yi Jung's brows were deeply knitted and his face told her that he was slowly beginning to suffer from her torture.

"Why? Tell me why I shouldn't do this." She said… more like commanded.

"Because it's turning me on and if you continue doing that… it wouldn't lie down…" Yi Jung bluntly replied with a look of struggle clearly written on his face.

"So what would happen if I continue this?" Ga Eul asked.

"Then it wouldn't lie down…"

"So what happens if it wouldn't lie down?"

"I'll be forced to struggle out of these ropes, then, I'll pin you to that long bench and rip you out of your clothes… Then, I'll be the one to torture you…"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

* * *

"You can't do that…" Ga Eul said.

"Why not?"

"Because this is my lesson. I'm the teacher and you're the student. I teach, you learn. I command, you follow. If you don't, I punish…" She itinerated quite gleefully as she traced a hand on Yi Jung's belt. "It's getting tighter, isn't it, Sunbae?" Ga Eul raised her eyebrow suggestively as she looked at Yi Jung. "Your pants, I mean… They're getting tighter, am I right?"

Almost unexpectedly, a devilish smile crept up Yi Jung's lips. "I can't wait 'til I get off these ropes to punish you for being a bad little girl." He said. To be honest, he was caught off-guard by Ga Eul's sudden change in demeanor.

It was like she suddenly transformed into an innocent-looking vixen… So far from the innocent country bumpkin he used to tease. He hesitated to give into his hormones at first because he didn't want to frighten little Miss Ga Eul. Unfortunately, he was the one that was frightened… Little Miss Ga Eul totally caught Sir Casanova dumbfounded.

"Little girl? GIRL?!" Ga Eul appeared to have been enraged after hearing Yi Jung speak of her like that. "I wanted you to see me as a woman and you tell me that I'm a little girl?" She asked in pure disbelief. "I didn't like what you said… How about a punishment?"

The last thing Yi Jung saw was Ga Eul's devilish yet deeply seductive smile as she suddenly wrapped a piece of cloth to cover his eyes. From then on, the Casanova was led into the dark as his eyes were deemed useless.

After his eyes were covered, the next thing Yi Jung heard was the sound of clothes being taken off and thrown unto the floor. After which, he felt Ga Eul's delicate hands tug his belt and unlatch the buckle in a torturously slow manner which took the breath out of Yi Jung's lungs.

A quivering sigh escaped Yi Jung's lips as anticipation built up inside him. Ga Eul was driving him crazy… literally. Who knew that a country bumpkin could turn out to be so… sensual.

"It's painful, isn't it, Sunbae? The waiting… The anticipation… It's really painful when you expect something to happen but it doesn't… That's how I felt about you, Sunbae…" Ga Eul narrated as she continued to her non-violent torture to the tied up Casanova.

"I waited… I waited for so long… You think I'll just let you go to Sweden without letting you experience how I felt?" She said. "I'm going to make you beg, Sunbae… I'm going to make you beg until you can't bear it anymore…"

As if in response to Ga Eul's threat, beads of sweat trickled down Yi Jung's forehead down to his face. He was sweating profusely and his breathing was beginning to be ragged. Ga Eul could feel Yi Jung's struggle through the rope as she saw his hands balling into fists.

"You don't know what you're in for, Chu Ga Eul… I'm not going to be a nice guy to you if I break out of these ropes… I'm warning you…" Yi Jung's voice was low and dangerous, but to Ga Eul, it sounded very, very sexy.

"I'm not asking you to be a nice guy right, Sunbae. Now, why don't we start our lesson?" Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she encircled her arms around Yi Jung's waist. Since she sat straddling on his lap.

Slowly, almost painfully, Ga Eul closed the gap between their bodies and pressed her chest unto his, teasing him further. She hugged him tightly and whispered seductively unto his ears. "I've read a magazine somewhere that one of the sensitive areas in a man's body is his ears… I wonder if that's true, Sunbae… Let's try…"

Ga Eul began planting wet kisses on Yi Jung's right ear which earned her a soft moan from the Casanova. Furthermore, he even leaned in more to her touch with his eyes closed, as if telling her that what she was doing was welcomed.

Ga Eul chuckled lightly at Yi Jung's reactions. Who knew that the Casanova wouldn't even try to resist the country bumpkin's advances? "You like it, Sunbae?" She asked.

To answer Ga Eul's question, Yi Jung smiled. The kind of smile that was both charming and seductive. He met her eyes with such an intense gaze that sent Ga Eul to momentarily hold her breath. With that sinfully seductive smile on his face, the Casanova trailed his eyes from her face and down to her neck, only to settle down on her bosom which was still covered by the thin white fabric of her blouse.

"You still intend to keep that on?" He asked, referring to the thing that was hindering him from seeing her chest.

"Hmm… How about you take it off?" She said. "…using your mouth…" She added shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

* * *

**a/n:** Comments anyone?

* * *

"I don't have to do that…" Yi Jung smirked, a kind of smirk that was both arrogant yet very seductively appealing. Upon his reply, of course, Ga Eul was surprised. Yi Jung was refusing her invitation to take her clothes off using his mouth. It was as if he was deliberately teasing her!

"And why is that?" She asked appalled.

"I don't have skilled hands for nothing Ga Eul…" With that, Yi Jung suddenly jerked his hands from behind and trapped Ga Eul between his arms, pulling her closer to him. "You started this Ga Eul…" Yi Jung whispered huskily into the young woman's ears, sending shivers down her spine.

Truth be told, Ga Eul only wanted to tease Yi Jung. She had deliberately used ropes in order to keep him under control since to be honest, Ga Eul was very inexperienced in these kinds of matters. For heaven's sake! She was a virgin! It took almost everything in her will power to tease the Casanova!

"Yi… Jung…" Ga Eul whimpered, her voice now lowered to that of a scared child. Her expression was also meek and unsure.

For a moment, as Yi Jung looked into Ga Eul's face, his expression softened. He loosened his arms around her and although he still held her, this time, he tenderly spoke to her, gaining control of his raging hormones, which at that exact moment, was telling him to bring Ga Eul to the bedroom.

"Just as I expected…" He smiled tenderly and planted an assuring kiss on Ga Eul's forehead. "You have gone out of bounds today, Ga Eul… I'll let it pass this time. Don't you ever tease me again… I might not be able to stop myself from… doing things to you…"

Yi Jung slowly released Ga Eul from his arms and attempted to stand up but Ga Eul wouldn't let go. Still sitting on Yi Jung's lap, Ga Eul buried her face unto his chest. "I want you to do things…" She said in a muffled voice.

"What? I can't understand you…" Yi Jung asked.

"Sunbae… I want you to do things to me…" Ga Eul finally said in a serious yet gentle tone.

Her statement caused Yi Jung to momentarily stiffen as his eyes widened in surprise. Ga Eul was asking him to… Chu Ga Eul, the country bumpkin was asking him to… "B-But… Yah… Chu Ga Eul, be honest, you've never done anything like this, have you?" He asked.

Ga Eul shook her head.

"So you mean you're still a…"

"Virgin… Yes, Sunbae…" She finished his sentence for him. "Is that bad? Being still a virgin, I mean…" Ga Eul asked innocently, so far from the temptress that she was minutes ago.

"Bad?!" Yi Jung asked appalled. "Of course not! I mean… But… But are you sure that you want to lose your virginity to me? I'm a playboy, Ga Eul…"

"I know that…" Ga Eul replied.

"I could just bed you and not take responsibility. Haven't you considered that?" Yi Jung asked again.

It was as if he was telling Ga Eul that giving her virginity to him could be a big mistake. Normally, he'd jump at every opportunity to bed a virgin but since it was Chu Ga Eul who was involved, Yi Jung was having second thoughts.

"I've thought about that too…" Ga Eul bit her lip. "And I think it doesn't matter…" She announced which surprised Yi Jung even more. She looked straight into the Casanova's eyes as if pleading. "I want you to look at me as a woman, Sunbae… for even just once."

"Are you really sure about this, Ga Eul?" He asked.

"Yes, Sunbae…"

"If we start doing this, there's no more going back… And you can't bring your virginity back once its lost… It should be your gift to your future husband, Ga Eul… Are you sure you're going to give your virginity to me?"

Ga Eul bit her lip again. "I've made up my mind, Sunbae… I'm giving it only to you…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

* * *

With his polo shirt opened in front revealing his toned torso underneath, Yi Jung firmly held Ga Eul's hand as he held her unto his bedroom where he was tasked to teach her the timelessness of love-making. Yi Jung could feel intense anticipation build up inside him and this evidently showed in the way beads of perspiration trickled down the sides of his face.

Ga Eul seemed to feel the same way since she held a hesitant expression on her face as she followed the Casanova's lead. She could feel her heart thumping wildly inside her chest mainly out of nervousness and anxiety.

When they finally stood in front of Yi Jung's bedroom, Yi Jung gently looked at Ga Eul's face as he opened the door. When it was finally opened, he held her hand with both of his and slowly led her inside.

His bedroom was wide and spacious, as expected of being a member of the So household. Ga Eul looked around and noticed that his bedroom was quite simple. There were a few paintings and decorative pieces around the room, and not one picture frame or any picture of him or his family.

With a soft tug from Yi Jung, Ga Eul was slowly led to the bed. It was simple bed with white and blue covers, white bed covers and blue pillows and blanket. Without much of a fuss or any words spoken, Yi Jung turned to face Ga Eul. His face filled with unuttered seriousness…

Still hand in hand, his intense gaze met hers.

Without another word, Yi Jung suddenly grazed a feathery touch on the bridge of Ga Eul's nose, bringing the young woman's heart fluttering uncontrollably. A second later, Ga Eul found herself being abruptly pulled towards the Casanova, their faces being only centimeters apart. Next, with a sinfully charming smile, Yi Jung whispered something unto Ga Eul's ears which made her blush all the more.

"I like seeing you flustered… It turns me on…" Yi Jung whispered, fully aware that he was standing along the lines of taking away Ga Eul's innocence.

Next, the fourth step in the Casanova's Five-Second-Kill, Yi Jung suddenly brought Ga Eul down as he held her by the waist and supported her weight. Ga Eul's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Yi Jung's intense gaze at close proximity. Then, slowly, as if the world was set in black and white and running in slow motion, Ga Eul saw Yi Jung's head dipping down low to seal his lips with hers.

As soon as their lips touched in a euphoric kiss, Ga Eul felt herself being lifted off of her toes and soon after, she felt the softness of the bed covers against her back. The Casanova had managed to carry her small frame unto the bed and was now beginning to hasten his ravaging of her lips.

By then, the Casanova's head was spinning in pure euphoria. Ga Eul's lips tasted none like the girls he had ever tasted. And the fact that she was inexperienced in kissing made him want to teach her what she could do with her lips.

Yi Jung nibbled with her lower lip, eliciting a moan from the Country Bumpkin. "Hhmmm…" Ga Eul couldn't help but feel the temperature rise to an unexplainable height at each time her skin made contact with that of Yi Jung's.

On the other hand, with his eyes closed, Yi Jung knew that if he went kissing further down her neck, he'd be treading on a territory he wasn't sure that she was ready to be touched. So, pulling the last remaining drops of his self control, he towered above Ga Eul and looked straight into her eyes with a pained expression on his face.

"Last chance, Ga Eul… Tell me to stop now…" He began. "I'm not sure I'll be able to hold back if we proceed any further…"

He expected her to stop him.

But she didn't.

Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, once again sealing his lips in hers. It was the consummation of something they both felt when they first met. And they both knew that once they begin, they'd forever be embedded in each other's soul.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09  
**

* * *

The moment their lips met again, Yi Jung closed his eyes and allowed himself to be drowned by the overwhelming and surreal emotions invoked by his senses. Ga Eul's lips were soft, sweet and tender. And her body, though not as well-endowed as the other girls he had bedded, was in its own way… sensual and inviting.

Yi Jung felt Ga Eul elicit a quick intake of breath followed by a moan of pleasure as he allowed his hands to travel underneath the fabric of her blouse. A smile… a devious one, painted itself on Yi Jung's lips as he continued to kiss his innocent country bumpkin's lips. Who knew that his dear innocent Ga Eul could make his blood heat up like this?

Never had he ever felt as exhilarated as this when it came to conquering a woman.

Wait… Conquering? No, he wasn't conquering her…

He was teaching her.

Yi Jung slowly broke off from the kiss with a satisfied smile dangling along the sides of his lips. He tenderly stared into the innocent woman's eyes and was surprised to have found longing… Longing and desire… Two potent emotions enough to drive anyone insane… Suddenly, as if almost having a mind of their own, Yi Jung felt Ga Eul's arms encircle themselves around his neck and pulled him down once again…

This time, as Yi Jung felt Ga Eul's lips on his once again, he realized that what she saw in her eyes were mirroring his own…

He was longing for her just as she was for him…

With his lips still intact with hers, Yi Jung abruptly shed off his upper garment. It was a distracting thing which needed to be discarded. In his half naked glory, Yi Jung's right hand caught Ga Eul's and guided it towards his chest where his heart lay beating furiously.

"I don't know why…" Yi Jung whispered raggedly, his tone was dangerously low and sensual. "But I think you just got my heart going into frenzy…" He whispered as he planted small and soft kisses on her lips.

"Is that bad?" Ga Eul asked naively.

"Aniyo…" Yi Jung whispered as his wet kisses trailed down his jaw and unto her neck. "It just means it's beginning to like you…"

Somehow, Yi Jung's words got the country bumpkin's cheeks glowing red from pure happiness. Although his words did not directly convey the three-worded sentence she long hoped to hear from him, it was a start. He was beginning to be honest about his feelings…

With precise and trained hands, Yi Jung finally fully discarded Ga Eul's garments and soaked in the sight of her unblemished porcelain flesh. Indeed, she was a sight to behold and the fact that she was giving herself fully to him that very moment, excited every cell in Yi Jung's body.

With a playful glint in his eyes, Yi Jung suddenly lowered his head unto Ga Eul's chest and pressed his ear unto the middle. With his other women, Yi Jung dare not waste any moment… but for Ga Eul, his Ga Eul, Yi Jung was willing to take things nice and slow…

"Are you nervous?" Yi Jung asked.

He heard Ga Eul gulp.

"A little…" She replied. "But I'm not scared of you…" Ga Eul added. And with Yi Jung's head still on top of her chest, she lovingly encircled her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I wish we could stay like this forever…" She whispered.

"I can't give you forever, Ga Eul-yang…" Yi Jung suddenly jerked up and looked into her eyes. "But if you're willing to wait, I can give you this whole lifetime… Just for you…"

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

A/n: Not suitable for minors... I think?

* * *

The feeling of flesh against flesh drove Yi Jung's mind over the edge of insanity. Was it possible for him to go crazy for one girl alone? Was it possible… that perhaps, this moment with Ga Eul could start out something different for him?

The answer wasn't easy to grasp.

But at that moment, it was as if Yi Jung's frail heart came bursting with life.

Yi Jung's skilled hands touched every curve and contour of Ga Eul's body, with his lips following shortly behind. And although inexperienced, Ga Eul became a student eager to learn from her teacher. She mimicked his kisses and touched places she'd never thought she could lay hands on…

"Yi… Jung… Sunbae…" Ga Eul gasped as she felt his warm lips on her chest. She could feel her heart thumping wildly inside her chest as if on rampage. Never had she imagined that she would be able to feel so many emotions all at the same time…

It was beyond exhilarating!

Her breath once again fell short and her eyes suddenly widened in surprise when she felt Yi Jung's devious hands making their way into the folds of her womanhood. She had never been touched there and as much as she wanted to stop him, she couldn't…

It was if she was deemed powerless by Yi Jung's hot stare and sensual teasing…

"Relax…" Yi Jung whispered as she nibbled down the exposed flesh of her neck down to her shoulders. His voice was soothing, as if reassuring her that everything was going to be alright.

As if the warning bell had rung for the final act to be done, Yi Jung perched on top of Ga Eul, his expression serious and undaunted, and his eyes were looking into hers with a sense of foreboding finality. He held her face in between his hands and looked reassuringly into her eyes.

"This would hurt a bit…" He warned, readying her for the final act of love-making, with his voice as soft as a feather. Then, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Ga Eul was scared. This was her first time, who wouldn't be scared?! The foreplay was amazing and Yi Jung's caress had been one of the many things which drove her to the edge but now that they were about to partake in the final act, Ga Eul couldn't help but hesitate.

Slowly, using his knees, Yi Jung parted Ga Eul's legs beneath the blankets. And as if unable to voice out her hesitance, Ga Eul suddenly placed a tight hold on Yi Jung's shoulder as she looked into his eyes with a panicky expression on her face.

"I-I'll be gentle…" Yi Jung assured.

"Sun-bae…" Ga Eul's voice was already breaking as she bit her lip. "If… If we go through this… It'll be nothing more but sex to you… right?" There were tears already starting to blur her vision but Ga Eul tried her best not to appear frail in front of the Casanova.

With a soft smile, Yi Jung planted a feathery kiss on her forehead and dropped his head down unto her neck, only for him to nuzzle and breathe in her sweet scent. He allowed both his arms to encircle themselves around Ga Eul's nakedness as to brand her as his.

Would this be just like any other? Would this be no different?

Yi Jung closed his eyes and shook his head. "Aniyo… This wouldn't just be sex Ga Eul… It's the Art of Love Making, the second lesson from the Art of Lip-Locking…" He replied.

"B-But…" Ga Eul wanted to protest but Yi Jung shushed her with a quick kiss.

"Sssh… Listen… This isn't just sex for me, Ga Eul-yang… This will also be a promise…" Yi Jung continued to speak. "I'm not using protection Ga Eul. If this bears something significant, then that would be enough reason for me to come flying back from Sweden in no time…" He smiled at her.

"If this doesn't bear anything significant, I'll still be the first man to have owned you and that in itself is significant already…" Yi Jung grinned.

"Either way, Chu Ga Eul, you're mine…"

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Looking directly into Yi Jung's eyes, Ga Eul felt as if she was looking straight into his soul without an ounce of deceit or any hint of lies. Then and there, she knew that So Yi Jung, the infamous Casanova, was being sincere and truthful to her. Somehow, somewhere deep inside her, Chu Ga Eul knew that So Yi Jung had changed. He wasn't the same man he met months ago…

Somewhere along the months chasing him, arguing with him and teaching him about regret, the Casanova that was So Yi Jung became nothing but a shadow of the man he used to be.

Ga Eul took a nervous gulp and with trusting eyes, she gave a brief nod at Yi Jung, giving him consent to proceed with whatever it was that he was going to do next. No matter how terrified Ga Eul felt, she knew that Yi Jung wouldn't let her down. Not after everything he had told her. Not after his promises of a lifetime…

Slowly, using his knees, the Casanova parted the country bumpkin's legs underneath the bed covers. Trickles of sweat were falling down the sides of his face but So Yi Jung remained unperturbed. Slowly, Yi Jung lifted his head and touched her forehead with hers.

With mere millimeters between their lips, Yi Jung whispered. "This is seriously going to hurt a bit…"

He waited for any sign of Ga Eul backing out but saw none, so So Yi Jung ad no other choice but to proceed and teach her the final act of love-making. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid to break Ga Eul's fragility, So Yi Jung, in all his masculine glory, carefully allowed himself to enter Ga Eul's folds.

He saw Ga Eul close her eyes and bite her lips as if to restrain herself from crying in pain. This caused Yi Jung to abruptly stop to allow her to relax first before continuing their lesson.

"Gwenchana?" He asked with concern deeply etched in his voice.

Still biting her lips with her eyes closed and a struggling expression on her face, Ga Eul merely nodded.

To be honest, not to be conceited or anything, So Yi Jung did not only bed experienced women before. Of course, there were a handful of… virgins as well, much like Ga Eul in a general sense. However, So Yi Jung didn't give them half the consideration and patience he was giving Ga Eul. And this, the Casanova knew perfectly…

Slowly, So Yi Jung began again with slow-paced and careful strokes as he allowed Ga Eul enough time to adjust to his size. He saw Ga Eul cringe in pain with her eyes shut tight but seeing as how she was trying to endure such process, Yi Jung knew that he couldn't simply stop.

Ga Eul felt pain as soon as Yi Jung began. And it wasn't only hurting a bit… In fact, it was hurting a lot, but since this is for Yi Jung, Ga Eul gripped his shoulder tightly and forced her eyes shut to stop the tears from coming.

To be made love by So Yi Jung as if she was his woman… That was what Chu Ga Eul wanted... And now that it was happening, she wasn't going to back out, not even if she was in pain.

Slowly, gradually and through Yi Jung's patient handling of Ga Eul, the pain began to melt away and was soon replaced by unexplainable euphoria. By then, the innocent Ga Eul was no longer biting her lower lip to stifle the pain, instead, she was beginning to respond to Yi Jung's rhythm.

Steadily, So Yi Jung and Chu Ga Eul began to dance in tune to the rhythm of the art of Love Making. Gradually, their movements became one as their hearts connected through one beat. It was as if the upbeat rhythm was steadily progressing into a crescendo that they both found themselves going faster and faster.

Their senses drowned in pure ecstasy and awe. There was only them, just the two of them, with their bodies entwined and their hearts beating as one. And almost simultaneously… Like one whole soul trapped in two different bodies, they reached the peak of their existence in one explosive moment…

A moment which no doubt, both of them will always remember…

A moment of trust, understanding and truth…

One moment to last them a lifetime…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Epilogue**

* * *

[After Four Years]

As soon as Yi Jung arrived in South Korea, he went straight to see his country bumpkin at her workplace. He didn't waste any minute and without further delay, Yi Jung saw to it that she was the very first person to know of her arrival.

As expected, the country bumpkin's eyes were filled with an overly familiar twinkle as soon as the Casanova stepped inside the kindergarten classroom where she worked as an art teacher. For Yi Jung, seeing Ga Eul surrounded by so many children made him think of that fleeting memory when she gave herself to him and they made love without using any protection.

Hard to admit but Yi Jung was expecting for something significant to arise out of that incident. To put it bluntly, he was expecting Chu Ga Eul to be pregnant of his child so that he would have much reason to return to South Korea without spending four years in Sweden.

Apparently, as much as he wanted her to be pregnant so that he would be obliged to marry her, that didn't happen.

"Sunbae… Did you just arrive?" Although there was a hint of hesitance, there was also an unmistakable cheerfulness from Ga Eul's voice as she spoke.

They were finally out of the confines of the kindergarten school where Ga Eul was working and were seated at a small café nearby.

"Ne… I came straight to see you…" Yi Jung smiled charmingly. "I see that you're a teacher now…" He remarked quite nonchalantly, although his subconscious mind reminded him of that one time when Chu Ga Eul played teacher to him and he ended up… ravishing her.

AW… Hell no… He just saw the woman and now he's having these… thoughts.

Yi Jung briefly wondered how Ga Eul would react if she knew what was going on inside his mind at that very moment. Although he wanted to tease her about what happened between them four years ago, Yi Jung decided against it since that would only slim down the chance of something happening between them again.

"Yeah… I didn't know what to do after College but since I've always liked children, I decided to be a teacher instead…" Ga Eul briefly paused and soaked in the sight of the Casanova in front of her. She still couldn't believe that what she was seeing was actually true. "How about you, Sunbae? How have you been?" She asked.

Yi Jung sighed. "I'm good… It was torturous… I got homesick when I first came to Sweden but I guess, I should be happy that I'm back for good now…" He smiled at her. "So… Chu Ga Eul, let me ask you, have you found your soul mate?"

Ga Eul bit her lip and smiled. "I-I… Well, I'm still waiting, Sunbae…" She answered with an unsure tone of voice. Truth was, she was waiting for no one but Yi Jung.

"In that case, you can stop waiting now." Yi Jung said.

"Mwo?"

"I just arrived." He grinned. "By the way, Ga Eul-yang, since you're a teacher now… How about you teach me a lesson?" Yi Jung's grin widened even more.

Almost innocently, Ga Eul looked at the Casanova with a completely puzzled expression on her face. "Ehh? What lesson shall I teach you then, Sunbae? Art? Pottery?" She asked.

"Well, for a start, since you like children, why don't we make one of our own?" He teased suggestively.

-FIN-

a/n: I decided to leave it at that. XD Thanks for reading!


End file.
